The New Rescuer
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new rescuer comes to Griffin Rock. A birthday request story done for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage Pax, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The New Rescuer**

"Dad, are you sure I'll be alright?" Sage asked his father.

"Yes, son," his father said reassuringly. "I know the Rescue Bots will accept you and you will be an asset to the team."

Knowing his father never steered him wrong, Sage nodded. "Okay, I trust you, Dad. I'll make you proud," he promised.

"You already have, son."

In Griffin Rock, Chief Burns received a memo about a new member joining the crew and smiled, knowing that another rescuer would be welcomed to the island. Sometimes they were short-handed and needed one more rescuer. This new recruit would be just the person they needed. He called a meeting with his family, who were surprised to learn about the new rescuer and were hoping to meet him soon.

Rachel and Jamie, who were downstairs with the Rescue Bots, were surprised too, but eager to know more about the new rescuer, who Chief Burns said was named Sage Pax and was a young man who was a hard worker and loved working outdoors. "Sounds like he'll be an excellent addition to the team," Heatwave said. "Salvage has been interested in having a human partner."

"Well, this person might be just the one for him," said the Chief.

Cody, Rachel, and Jamie looked at each other with excitement. "A new rescuer," Rachel said.

"I wonder what he'll be like," Cody said.

"I hope he's nice," Jamie said.

"I'm sure he is," Rachel said.

Later that evening, Optimus arrived at the fire station and found the cousins in the back and they greeted him as he arrived. "Hello, Optimus," Jamie said with a smile.

"Hello to you both, young ones," the leader of the Autobots said warmly. "Where are the others?"

"They're inside," Rachel answered.

"Ah, good," he said. "I have something to tell you two, but I must first know. Can you both keep a secret?"

Jamie smiled. "With all due respect, sir, we've kept the Rescue Bots' secret ever since we found out about them," he said. "We can keep something hush-hush if needed."

Rachel nodded. "You can count on us, sir," she said.

Optimus nodded. "The new rescuer coming is not just a human," he said. "He is transorganic."

"Transorganic?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Half human, half Autobot," the red and blue bot clarified. "He can also transform into an Autobot-sized wolf."

"Whoa," Rachel said in amazement.

Optimus nodded. "Also, he is my adopted son."

Jamie's jaw dropped. "He's your son?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes," the large bot said. "But the others must not know yet. I've told Sage to keep who is father is and his abilities secret, but I know you two can be trusted with these secrets, which is why I decided to tell you."

"Does Sage know that we know his secrets?" Rachel asked.

"I will tell him so that he knows you are aware of it," Optimus said. "However, no one else it to know unless Sage is the one to tell them."

The cousins nodded. "We understand, Optimus," Jamie said.

"We won't speak a word of this to anyone but Sage," Rachel promised.

Nodding, the large Autobot wished them well and left and the two cousins looked at each other. "Now I really can't wait to meet him," said the young boy.

"Me too," his older cousin said.

* * *

A couple days later, Sage Pax officially arrived at the Griffin Rock Firehouse and the Burns greeted him warmly and introduced themselves before going into the bunker and introducing him to the Rescue Bots, who also welcomed him. "Optimus told us about you coming to join the team," Heatwave said. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Sage said. "Optimus has told me a lot about you Rescue Bots. I'm looking forward to working with you all."

Rachel and Jamie arrived a moment later, seeing the new arrival. "Hi," the older girl said with a smile. "Are you Sage?"

"I am," he said. "And you two are…?"

"Rachel Jocklin," she introduced and then gestured to her cousin. "And this is my cousin, Jamie."

"Ah, the cousins," he said. "Optimus tells me you two help out on missions too."

Both blushed a little at that. "Well, we help out a little and only every now and again," Jamie said modestly.

"Mostly we make sure that the Rescue Bots' secret is kept," Rachel said.

Sage chuckled gently at their modesty. "I'm pleased to meet you two and everyone," he said.

The welcomes continued for a bit as the young man was given a tour of the town and got to speak with the Rescue Bots and their partners and later that night, when Rachel and Jamie were setting up to sleep over in the living room, he came up to them. "Dad told me that you both know my secrets," he whispered to them.

They nodded. "We promised him we wouldn't tell anyone," Jamie said.

"Our lips are sealed," Rachel affirmed.

Sage nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I can see why Dad trusts you two."

The two smiled at that.

The next few days were rather peaceful until one day, the cousins and Cody went on a hike with one of the schools, but the tour guide hadn't realized that the incline was steeper now from some heavy rains the island had gotten a few days back and while walking, Cody slipped and fell. "Cody!" Jamie called out and reached out to grab his friend, but ended up losing his balance. Rachel quickly jumped in and grabbed Jamie.

"Hold on!" She called out, but then the ground gave way and they all went sliding down the incline with shouts of surprise and horror.

The tour guide radioed for help and ushered the others to safety, but couldn't see the three who had fallen and when the call reached the Rescue Bots, the entire team quickly assembled and sped to the hiking trail where the Autobots saw the trouble.

"The incline is very steep!" Blades said as he and Dani flew around to find the three. "I don't see them anywhere!"

Boulder then spotted something near a cliff that was a good few meters over the ocean. "There they are!" He pointed out.

All three were clinging to the edge and trying to climb back up, but the rocks made it difficult because they cut into their hands. They even tried boosting each other up, but that didn't work and so they clung to the side, seeing Blades flying overhead, so they knew he saw them.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and Rachel looked up, managing to boost herself up a little to see the largest wolf she had ever seen. It was Autobot sized and when she saw the Autobot symbol, she instantly knew who it was. "Help!" She called out.

Sage saw them and nodded, indicating to the other two and she nodded, looking at Cody and Jamie. "It's a friend of the Rescue Bots!" She said to them.

She then felt something gently grab the back of her shirt and saw Sage had gently grabbed her with his teeth, being careful not to hurt her as he pulled her to safety. He then did the same to Cody and Jamie before gesturing to his back and the three climbed on carefully before clinging to him as he headed away from the cliff and down to the Rescue Bots and the Burns family, who were shocked to see the large wolf, but seeing the Autobot sigil on him, they knew he was on their side. Heatwave held Jamie in a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I'm okay, Dad," the boy said.

Rachel was in Blades' arms as he held her comfortingly. "That hike was a little too much excitement," she admitted.

Cody hugged his dad. "But if it hadn't been for our new friend, we wouldn't have made it," he said.

"Indeed," said Chief as he looked up at the wolf. "I don't know who you are, but thank you and you're welcome to join the team."

The wolf nodded but then ran off, confusing them. "Where's he going?" Chase asked.

Rachel and Jamie shared a secret smile before seeing Sage come out of the woods. "Sage! Did you see him?!" The older girl asked.

"See what?" The young man asked.

"There was this amazing wolf! He had the Autobot insignia on him and he saved us!" Jamie said, realizing what he cousin was doing.

"Oh, the wolf," Sage said with a smile. "Yes, I did see him."

"I wonder why he ran off," Heatwave said.

"Maybe he's a lone wolf who helps only when he's needed," Chief said and his family agreed, although they were still in shock at seeing a wolf the size of their partners.

Sage looked up and winked at the cousins, who winked back. They knew exactly who that wolf was.

It was their new friend and the new rescuer of the team: Sage.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Steelcode! Hope it's the best one yet! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
